


Behaving right

by Multifangirl69



Series: The sins of Spider-man [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man Far from Home - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Super Heroes, Bottom!Quentin, Dark!Tony, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Questionable Consent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex, belt spanking, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Quentin steps out of line and Tony wants to finally show him how an omega should behave.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Series: The sins of Spider-man [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426174
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Behaving right

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired after reading some fanfics. I don't even know. I will definitely go to hell.  
> So yeah, mind the tags, Tony is an asshole in this one and Quentin has a pussy (because I prefer male omegas with pussy, fight me)  
> Those who still want to read, enjoy ya nasties >:3

Quentin Beck considered himself a good employee. He was smart, always on time, hard working. His co-workers liked him and everyone only had good things to say about him.

And yet, he had to listen to his boss, Tony Stark, talk about their, no no no, Quentin’s work on stage, in front of an incredible big crowd, like it was all his idea. BARF, he calls it. Not once does he mention Quentin.

“What do you expect from me, Beck?” Tony laughed when confronted, sitting back in his leather chair like he was the king of the house. Of course this was amusing to him.

“A little respect?” Quentin spat back. He knew he was stepping over the line. It wasn’t his place as an omega to ask for anything. He should be lucky he even had this job in the first place.

And of course Tony had to rub more salt into the wound.

“The only thing you deserve is an alpha’s cock in your pussy.”

As if Quentin wasn’t already angry enough, now frustration was also adding to this fire roaring in his guts. The heat was indescribable, painful, taking over Quentin’s whole body like-

Oh god. Maybe it wasn’t just anger making him feel hot.

“I will never let a fucking alpha touch me,”Quentin growled, voice breaking just the slightest bit as the warmth seemed to crawl up his lungs. His throat tightened and breathing became difficult. He had to loosen his tie and it was still not enough, forcing him to take the blue piece of cloth off entirely.

Tony had to notice the flush on his skin.

Quentin should have been more careful. He knew he was close to his next heat and everyone knew strong emotions can make it come quicker. It had been reckless to confront Tony just one hour after the whole presentation, but he made the crew come back to their workplace for a little celebration. There was no wiggle room out of it.

And when Tony said he had to do something in his office, Quentin couldn’t stop himself from following. He had made quite the dramatic entrance, slamming the door, both when opening and closing it, voice letting out all the build up frustration as he accused Tony of stealing from him.

“Of course not. You’re an independent omega who doesn’t need it-” Tony pushed himself up, stalking around the desk with his suddenly very unsettling gaze focused on Quentin, “-hard.”

The last word melted like dark chocolate on Tony’s tongue and the needy omega in Quentin shivered. Unfortunately, said shiver was very obvious on the outside too. A knowing smile curled the alpha’s lips. He seemed to ponder what do next, fingers stroking his goatee as if he was lost in thought.

“I bet you’re a real slut underneath all that bite.”

Quentin wanted to leave, but his shaking body didn’t listen. The air was thick with the alpha’s smell and Quentin instinctively pressed his thighs together in desperate search for some kind of friction against his wet pussy.

“Maybe you like riling up an alpha until he gets angry enough to just bend you over the next surface and fuck you like the bitch in heat that you are.”

This was bad. Terrible. The worst day of Quentin’s life. He didn’t want this, but as he tried to object, the words got stuck in his throat and only a helpless noise escaped him. The alpha’s smile melted into a grin, amusement paired with clear lust.

Quentin could only guess what was going in Tony’s head, but it was definitely not good.

“I let you walk around enough without a leash, letting you feel like you’re more than just a breeding cow, but maybe I should finally put you in your place.” Dark, growly voice that spoke to the desperate omega, but Quentin didn’t like the way Tony was talking about him. He wanted to punch the man. He should have done it a long time ago, because now, he couldn’t move.

Only when Tony grabbed his wrists did the ice break, but at that point, it was too late. Everything except his mind surrendered to the strong grip and let the alpha pull him to the table. Tony was smaller and equally strong, but with the heat clouding his mind, Quentin felt like nothing more than a young boy with no muscle to his name.

It was easy for Tony to push him onto the wooden furniture. Quentin couldn’t help the gasp as the hard surface rubbed uncomfortably against his hard nipples. Everything was uncomfortable at this point. Pants and shirt were too tight against his sweat soaked skin and he felt like he was on fire.

“Fuck, Beck. I was so nice to you, you should kiss my shoes and beg me to fuck you, but here we fucking are, because you just have to be difficult.” Tony was right, Quentin hate to admit it, but Tony was right. He was an omega, the lowest of low and it had been generous of Tony to give him such a high position in the company.

But Quentin was stubborn. He had always been and it wasn’t the first time he got in trouble for it. Still, this was too far. Tony couldn’t possibly do this. Quentin was a virgin! And he doubted that Tony will make him his mate. What alpha possibly wants a used omega? No, it didn’t matter if an alpha wanted him. Quentin swore to himself that he will stay single forever. He wanted to prove that an omega didn’t need an alpha.

But god, Tony’s hands on his ass, squeezing and stroking through the dark pants, only fueled the fire. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, lips quivering with every shaky breath, his nails digging into the wood. He could only just manage to hold back any noises.

“Will you be a good boy for once?” Tony asked, leaning over Quentin and pressing him further against the desk with all his body weight. The alpha’s scent suffocated Quentin and he couldn’t stop his hips humping against the obvious, hard throbbing bulge against his ass like a stupid rabbit.

“Seems like it…” Tony whispered, chuckling darkly. Just to annoy the omega underneath, he pushed himself completely off, only laughing more about Quentin’s whimpers at the loss of contact.

“But, I want you to say it. I’m not a rapist after all,” Tony cooed. His voice dripped with taunt that only a man could manage who knew he would get what he want sooner or later. And that he will never get in trouble despite his words being utter bullshit.

“Fuck-” Quentin took a shaky breath and tried to lift himself off the desk, but his arms were trembling almost painfully and he felt too heavy. “Fuck you.”

A light shove against his back was all it took to make him fall back onto the wood.

“Say that again.” All of Tony’s weight was back on Quentin and the angry words were growled right into his ear, making him shiver from both excitement and fear.

“Fuck. You.” Quentin would never say it. He still had his dignity and somewhat control despite his pussy practically begging for the big cock he could feel straining against his butt through the expensive pants.

Quentin didn’t expect the tight grip on his left wrist or the cold metal quickly replacing Tony’s hand. His left arm was dragged with the handcuffs above his head and his right wrist got the same treatment. The metal grip was even tighter than the man’s fingers and Quentin could already feel the bruises blooming.

Quentin tried to push himself off the table again. This time, Tony buried a hand in his already messed up hair and slammed him back down with more force than Quentin ever expected from him. Dull pain ached in his forehead and his vision blurred, dark spots dancing in the corner. He should have probably been glad that his nose hadn’t broke.

Through the haze, Quentin barely noticed Tony walking around the desk to his front. Only when he felt the man yanking at the short chain between the cuffs did Quentin look up. He immediately regretted moving his head and layed back down, groaning when Tony pulled his arms over the table edge.

“Seems like you need a bit more persuading,” Tony said, observing his work with a satisfied smile. Quentin was confused until he tried to pull his arms closer again, but they didn't move an inch. Something was attached to the handcuff chain and held them in place. Panic settled in Quentin’s chest and he didn’t think more about it. Instead, he focused on Tony again, watching him walk back behind him.

“Pain is the best way you will learn and because you’re acting like a child, we have to go back to the good old spanking.”

Quentin struggled against the chain holding him, only managing to move a little from side to side. He wasn’t scared about the pain awaiting him. He just didn’t want to be spanked. Getting raped by this asshole alpha was already degrading enough. But instead of being angry again, tears coated his cheeks and he barely got his protests out between choking sobs.

But Tony was merciless and ignored Quentin’s pleading. He opened the omegas belt, but not just opened it, he pulled it out the loops and placed it on Quentin’s back. A moment later, the tight black pants were pulled down until only hanging loosely around the man’s knees.

Tony saw the stain in the inside. He saw the damp underwear. Of course, he had already smelled how wet the omega is, but seeing it was another rush entirely. His fingers trembled in anticipation what Quentin’s pussy looks like, but he wouldn’t manage to hold back at the sight and he wanted Quentin to beg for it first.

Of course this wasn’t about consent. This was about humiliation.

Quentin already felt exposed enough. Vulnerable, even. It was embarrassing to know that Tony was seeing how god damn needy his body was. It was a wonder he managed to go almost 30 years without ever giving in to this need. Mostly because he had been careful.

Of course he had to make a mistake at some point. But did it had to be in front of his boss? In front of the alpha he hated the most?

Sudden pain jolting through his upper body pulled him back into reality. A surprised gasp choked out his throat. It wasn’t as bad as the one in his head, but just the thought what just happened, what just started, was worse than anything else.

“Count.” One word. A clear demand. Tony wouldn’t take a no for an answer and this situation was already bad enough.

So Quentin obliged.

“One…”

Something hit his ass, stronger than before. It was the belt. It had to be. What else would feel like that but hard leather? But Quentin didn’t had the courage to look over his shoulder. God, he wasn’t just spanked, but he was spanked with his own belt. Tony really wanted him to suffer.

“Two.”

The belt came down even stronger, the pain melting into a dull ache. His pussy was drooling with the sensation, too desperate to differentiate between pain and pleasure.

“Three…” Every breath came out short, hitched, his mind suddenly empty with the new thrill shaking him up both physically and mentally. Just out of sheer instinct, he wriggled his hips, trying to escape whatever was coming next, but a firm hand on the small of his back stopped him.

Another hit and Quentin moaned. He fucking moaned. And Tony laughed.

Quentin wanted to disappear. He wasn’t sure anymore if the flush in his cheeks was the heat or the embarrassment, but unbelievable warmth was crawling under his skin and it wasn’t just his concussion clouding his mind.

Slowly, the need wasn’t just in his body anymore.

Another hit, another moan.

No, the lust was taking over his thoughts as well like a parasite ready to eat him alive.

Tony didn’t seem to care anymore if Quentin counted. He hit again and again, barely leaving any room to breath. The pain seemed to spread everywhere in the omega’s body.

Too much. He just wanted it to stop. He knew he was going to lose. Not just this sick, twisted game, but his mind as well.

Tony stopped after a dozen hits, watching the omega quivering legs barely keeping his hips up. If it hadn’t been for the chain bound to his wrists, Quentin would have probably slipped off the desk by now.

“So, let’s try again, shall we?” Tony stepped to the side of the desk to take a better look at Quentin’s face. Sweat covered the tanned face, the blush underneath, perfectly framing the half closed eyes. Pupils, dilated with lust, swallowed the sky blue and giving him a drugged up look. Combined with the open hanging mouth and the drool pooling underneath Quentin’s cheek, it was perfect.

And Tony was going crazy. Who knew this little bitch could look so pretty.

“Come on, baby-” Tony moved back to Quentin’s ass, opening his pants and pushing them down to free his big cock, “-say how much you want to be fucked.”

Patiently, he waited for the omega to collect himself as the demand slowly sank in. His fingers played with the waistband of the underwear, eyes focused on the dark spot right over the needy pussy. With how wet Quentin was, Tony probably didn’t need to prepare him. Not that he had the patience for it anyway. He held back long enough.

“Just three words. You know what they are,” Tony continued, low and sickly sweet, as if coaxing a confession of cookie theft from a child.

A defeated whimper escaped Quentin’s mouth. He couldn’t take it anymore. Not that he wanted it. No. He still had enough strength to fight for his last bit of sanity, but if he didn’t say it now, who knows what Tony would do next. And Quentin just couldn’t take more. 

He would let the fucking ruin him. At least, it would be over then.

“Please-” Quentin swallowed down his protesting pride, “-fuck me!”

That was all Tony needed before pulling down the underwear. 

He licked his lips at the sight of the omegas most private part. The pink pussy glistened with so much slick, a lot stuck in the dark brown pubic hair framing the beautiful vulva. A sweet smell enveloped Tony like a thick blanket and he wasted no thought as he positioned his rock hard cock. He nudged Quentin’s legs further apart, hands gripping tight onto the wide omega hips to both hold him still and for support.

Quentin screamed out when Tony fucked deep into him with a single thrust, eyes wide and body straining against the sudden intrusion. He expected pain, a lot of it, but the big cock slipped into him like it done it a hundred times already. Only pleasure electrified his very being as his pussy stretched around the fat shaft.

The tight heat swallowing Tony was incredible and the hungry alpha inside him was howling in delight. He didn’t hesitate, didn’t give Quentin a moment to adjust. Mind only filled with the desire to breed the omega, he just pulled back and thrusted right back in, bottoming out this time.

Quentin made all kinds of noises, noises he didn’t expect from himself. Moans, some short and high pitched, some drawn out, and an obscene squishy sound from his wet pussy filled the room. Only deep grunts from the man above, occasionally interrupted what was essentially music in the alpha’s ear. Tony fucked him deeper and faster, his hard hip bones hitting the abused ass with every sharp thrust. But the pain only fueled the pleasure.

It felt good, so fucking good. Quentin didn’t stop any shameless pleads for Tony to go faster. He had given in to his nature. All this years, he had tried to resist it, but he was just another slut. Just another omega loving a big cock inside him.

The orgasm hit like the belt before, fast, unforgiving, leaving Quentin’s body stuttering. Tony was only encouraged by the way the omegas soft insides squeezed around him. Leaning a little forward, he buried a hand in the hazel brown hair, pulling Quentin’s head back. That made the omega arch his back, the new angle letting Tony push to the limit. 

The moment Quentin felt the cock push against his cervix, he was gone again, his body convulsing with overstimulation and a second orgasm. His eyes rolled back, tongue hanging out like a panting dog. Drool and tears made a mess of his flushed face. Nothing but the pleasure and the feeling of being fucked filled his mind.

He wanted Tony to bite him, mark him. He wanted to become Tony’s mate, become his breeding bitch.

And Tony wanted that too.

“So fucking close,” Tony growled, dark and low, right into Quentin’s ear as the alphas body weight shifted onto the omegas back again. The position turned the before coordinated and rhythmic thrusts messy, but still fast and so deep, Quentin felt like the man’s cock was fucking him right into his womb.

“Take it. Take my load and get pregnant!”

Another thrust and Tony stilled, buried deep in the perfect pussy. Quentin mewled with the rush of heat as string after string of thick, creamy cum coated his insides white. Tony lazily pounded his load deeper and Quentin felt bloated, so full with how much the alpha came inside.

And then he felt teeth sink into his neck. Hard, hungry, like Tony was trying to eat him piece by piece. Quentin would let him. He would let Tony do everything. He was bound to the alpha with this bite and for the third time this night, Quentin quivered with another orgasm, fainting as it all became too much to handle.


End file.
